myrobloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Sporo
}} | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! Date joined | } |- ! Membership | } |- ! Place visits | } |- ! Activity | } |} Timothy Sanders (ROBLOX name Sporo) is a once-controversial but now renowned player who joined on February 28th, 2008. He started out by creating "free" badges that could be earned with no effort (this trend had been started by makkapakka3.) Other users who followed this were Aerodragon, iowntreese and Trollomon (although Trollomon stopped abruptly before he was banned). Apart from him, all 4 users including Sporo and makkapakka3 were banned in late 2008. Sporo posted on his alt xTheGoodTimesx that he had been having suicidal thoughts after his account was banned. In January 2009, Sporo's ban expired and he reactivated his account. He created the game Super Fun Obstacle Course and Hide and Seek which because hugely popular with the community. His controversial side appeared in mid 2009 (around May and June) when he created a number of fake games using the Bait and Switch scam (the scam is when a game creator makes a place that appears to be something that it really isn't.) An example of his scamming was in July 2009 when he created a fake RPG place spending thousands of TIX on adverts and campaigns to get people playing. However the game was in fact an empty baseplate with the You are an Idiot song playing upon entering. Sporo's scamming climaxed in September 2009 when he asked another user for his account as a joke (the user was in fact a rich LMADer going by the name of JediKnightDX, far richer than Sporo, and genuinely believed he was being scammed). JediKnightDX screenshot the moment and reported Sporo to ROBLOX and he was banned for nearly a year. In the summer of 2010 Sporo was unbanned and ran ads saying "Sporo is back!" He announced on the forums his intentions to repair his broken reputation and improved his PR by holding several Donations Days and announcing sales on his VIP shirts. He stopped scamming and turned into a more mature person, apologizing to JediKnightDX and others whom he had unwittingly offended. At first JediKnightDX dismissed the apology branding it "nothing but a PR fixer", however, Jedi was criticised for being difficult and unforgiving. Sporo is now no longer a community outcast and took up LUA studies in August 2010.EddyGreggy In 2011, Sporo's Anus Mirabilis, he bought a domino crown from RealMemories. In 2012 he bought a Purple sparkle time fedora. His birthday is February 24. He posts regularly from his Twitter account. His best friend is Shadom. Sporo has a YouTube channel, named "SPORO". His friends just call him "Tim". That is how he prefers to be called. Sporo swears. On OBC Cast he was invited in 2012, and during the recording he swore several times, saying "What the f*ck dude?", "OH MY F*CKING GOD", "Dumb sh*t" , "Piss off" , "Motherf*cker", "Bedsh*tting c*nt" and "Look at that wh*re." He also swears during his videos often. This has drawn criticism from the community for his swearing, to which Sporo replied, "I can f*cking swear if I f*cking want. Got it motherf*ckers?" Sporo is asthmatic, revealed in June 2012, surprising the community. He has also been atheist since 2006. Category:2008 users Category:Atheists Category:LMADers Category:Mind That Language Category:February Borns Category:Mathematicians Category:Controversial users